Chocolate quente
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Sirius sempre se lembraria de que Marlene adorava tomar chocolate-quente no inverno. Sempre fora assim. Porque agora tudo tinha que mudar? - MS


"**Chocolate-quente"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Todo mundo sabe que Harry Potter não me pertence, ou eu estaria escrevendo um livro sobre os Marotos e não um livro de contos infantis.

-

-

**25 de dezembro de 1970, Quarto de Sirius Black, Casa dos Black**

-Sirius, me dá mais uma caneca?

-Você vai ficar igualzinha a minha mãe se continuar a tomar tanto chocolate-quente: gorda e chata. – o garotinho respondeu, passando uma caneca vermelha para a amiga.

Marlene lhe mostrou a língua.

-E você vai ficar igual ao seu pai: gordo e mais chato ainda.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, aproveitando mais uma caneca de chocolate-quente.

-Sirius, quando eu ficar mais velha, eu ainda vou poder tomar chocolate com você? - Marlene perguntou, de cabeça baixa.

-Claro que vai! Mas não aqui no meu quarto, porque logo, logo eu vou fugir de casa. Você vai tomar chocolate comigo lá em Hogwarts e depois, quando a gente casar, na nossa própria casa.

Marlene corou.

-E quem disse que eu vou casar com você? – ela perguntou, com ar de desdém.

-Eu sei que vamos. Nós fomos feitos um para o outro e você sabe disso. – ele sorriu, maroto.

-

-

**25 de dezembro de 1977, Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Hogwarts**

Marlene estava sentada em frente à lareira do Salão Comunal da Grifinória segurando uma caneca branca, enquanto se aconchegava no cobertor xadrez que havia trazido do dormitório feminino.

Ela estava concentrada em beber ser chocolate-quente, porque não ouviu passos descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino.

-Marlene?

Ela se virou para olhar.

Um garoto estava parado atrás do sofá, sorrindo para Marlene. Ele estava somente com um shorts azul-claro e tinha cabelos pretos e lisos na altura do queixo, os olhos azuis refletiam a chama da lareira.

-Sirius, seu indecente, coloca uma blusa. – ela riu.

Ele deu a volta no sofá e se sentou ao lado dela no chão, passando um braço pelas costas da garota.

-A minha nudez não tem incomodava antes. Será que estou despertando algum sentimento nesse coraçãozinho de gelo? – ele provocou.

-Idiota. – ela sorriu e mostrou a língua pra ele.

Sirius começou a passar a mão pelos cabelos escuros de Marlene. Então, ele apontou para a caneca como que pedindo um pouco do conteúdo.

-Isso não é o firewhisky que você gosta. É só chocolate-quente.

-Eu gosto de chocolate-quente. – ele revirou os olhos – Sua mãe costumava fazer pra nós todo inverno, você não se lembra?

Marlene sorriu em resposta, lembrando do que Sirius havia dito.

O garoto pegou a caneca branca que ela lhe estendia e tomou um gole, ficando pensativo.

-Humm. Estava melhor que o da sua mãe. Já posso te pedir em casamento, Lene.

-Oba! – Marlene fez uma cara falsamente animada.

-É sério. Você sabe que é a mulher da minha vida, Lene. Não aceitou namorar comigo até hoje não sei porque. – Sirius ficou repentinamente sério.

-Deixa de ser idiota, Six. – ela abaixou a cabeça.

-Você fica mais gostosa que o normal quando fica corada, Lene.

-Obrigada, Sirius.

Marlene terminou o chocolate-quente e colocou a caneca de lado, se aconchegando mais em Sirius.

O garoto a abraçou, puxando um pedaço do cobertor da amiga pra cima dele.

-Você também é o homem da minha vida, Sirius. – ela sussurrou, para que somente ela ouvisse.

Os dois adormeceram logo depois.

-

-

-James, deixa de ser patético! Como nós vamos...

Lily estacou, arregalando os olhos para a cena que ela via no tapete do salão Comunal. James parou ao seu lado, balançando a cabeça.

-James, será que eles...sei lá, _aqui_ no tapete?

-Não. – James respondeu, sacudindo a mão – Esses dois não tem jeito, vão ficar nesse chove, não molha pro resto da vida.

Enquanto James falava, Sirius despertou e olhou para os dois pedindo silêncio com um dos dedos nos lábios.

Lily deu um sorriso maroto e, pegando a mão de James, o puxou para fora do buraco do retrato.

Sirius estava decidido a não acordar Marlene, por isso passou a observá-la dormindo.

Os cabelos ondulados espalhavam-se desordenadamente pelo peito nu do rapaz, um sorriso doce brincava-lhe nos lábios rosados, o peito ("E que peito!", pensou Sirius) subia e descia levemente pela respiração suave, as pernas estavam para fora do cobertor, encolhidas, seus joelhos tocando os de Sirius levemente.

Sirius deu um sorriso ao perceber que em volta dos lábios de Marlene estava sujo de chocolate.

Ele lembrava-se bem de beber canecas e canecas de chocolate-quente feitas pela mãe de Marlene quando eles ainda eram pequenos. Todo Natal, enquanto a família que os dois tanto odiavam abria os presentes na sala, Sirius e Marlene se empanturravam de chocolate no quarto dele.

O moreno se aproximou de Marlene com cautela e beijou os lábios dela docemente.

Marlene abriu os olhos devagar e encontrou os olhos azuis de Sirius a encarando.

-Eu dormi muito?

-Não sei, acabei de acordar.

-Cara, eu estou com vontade de tomar chocolate-quente. – ela disse, se sentando, com os olhos brilhando – E, aliás, eu percebi que você me beijou, ok?

-Que foi? Não posso beijar minha namorada?

-Six, eu não sou sua namorada. E se eu fosse, eu seria muito corna, pelo tanto de garotas com que você sai. – ela revirou os olhos.

-Eu já te disse um milhão de vezes que se você aceitar namorar comigo eu largo todas as garotas. Você sabe que só gosto de você! – ele exclamou.

-Não seja idiota, Black. Vamos tomar chocolate-quente. – ela gritou, meio esganiçada.

Sirius percebeu uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto de Marlene, mas ela limpou com a mão ao se virar para pegar uma garrafa térmica ao seu lado e encheu a caneca.

-Eu só tenho essa caneca, nós vamos ter que dividir. – ela disse, ríspida.

Os dois beberam em silêncio, trocando a caneca de mãos ocasionalmente.

Sirius de repente pareceu revoltado. Ele colocou a caneca no chão e agarrou Marlene para um beijo.

No começo, ela resistiu, mas depois suas mãos apoiaram-se no peito nu de Sirius e ela retribuiu com entusiasmo.

-

-

**25 de dezembro de 1980, Apartamento de Sirius Black, Londres**

Sirius estava dormindo, o corpo nu coberto por um cobertor vermelho. Ele sentiu um beijo na face, despertando-o.

Abrindo os olhos, Sirius viu Marlene, vestindo um blusão azul-celeste, sorrindo pra ele.

-Bom-dia, dorminhoco. – ela disse, indo abrir as janelas.

-Feliz Natal pra você também, Lene. – ele ironizou, agarrando-a por trás e beijando seu pescoço.

-Não gosto muito de Natal.

-Pois eu, sim. É geralmente nesse dia em que tomamos chocolate-quente em frente à lareira, abraçadinhos. Mas hoje nós ainda temos que visitar a Lily, o Prongs e o pequeno veadinho.

Marlene riu.

-O nome do nosso afilhado é Harry, Sirius, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer isso?

-Harry Sirius. Gostei. Esse é o nome que a Lily devia ter colocado no moleque.

Marlene se virou, ainda rindo, e beijou Sirius. Quando se separaram, ela disse:

-Bom, eu preparei duas canecas de chocolate-quente pra gente e elas já estão esfriando.

-Elas vão ter que esperar esfriando mais um pouco. – Sirius sorriu, maroto, pegando Marlene no colo e levando-a pra cama de casal.

-

-

**30 de janeiro de 1981, Casa dos McKinnon, Londres**

-Mãe, eu vou sair! – Marlene disse, descendo as escadas apressadamente, segurando um embrulho debaixo dos braços.

-Aonde vai, querida? – uma mulher bonita de cabelos escuros apareceu à porta da cozinha.

-Vou na casa da Lily. Hoje é o primeiro aniversário dela com o Harry, então ela e James vão fazer uma festinha só pros amigos.

-Marlene, não é perigoso sair com os Comensais à solta? – a mulher perguntou, preocupada.

-É perigoso estar em qualquer lugar, mamãe, mesmo aqui dentro de casa.

Nesse momento, Marlene escutou um barulho vindo do segundo andar. Ela sacou a varinha do bolso de trás da calça e subiu as escadas em silêncio. Um grito pôde ser ouvido.

-Corra, Marlene, Lucy!

Ao chegar no corredor, viu o pai caído aos pés de um homem mascarado de capa preta. Ela não teve tempo de fazer nada, só viu um clarão verde e tudo se apagou.

-

-

**25 de dezembro de 1995, Casa dos Black, Sala de Estar**

-Sirius, vem tomar chocolate!

Sirius viu Hermione na porta, o chamando com um sorriso. Ele retribuiu o sorriso à garota, dizendo que já ia.

Chocolate-quente sempre lhe lembrava _ela._

O homem olhou para a tapeçaria com onome da família que ele tanto desprezava. Começou a procurar por um nome nos pés da árvore. Achou um buraco queimado, com a legenda: "Marlene McKinnon".

Aquele nome que, por poucos meses, não tinha sido ligado á outro buraco queimado intitulado: "Sirius Black".

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto magro do homem.

Aquela Guerra inútil e sem-sentido tinha feito com que Marlene não estivesse ali para tomar chocolate-quente com ele em mais um Natal.

FIM

**N/A:** Yo, minna!!!

Ai, que fic triste, né? Eu quase chorei escrevendo ela de tão lindo que esse casal é. Não sei como a Tia Jô não pensou neles *.*

Apertem o lindo botãozinho retangular ali embaixo, tá??

Kissus!!


End file.
